Finding Hope
by tametheflame
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own NCIS. a case comes on and someone leaves! Tate and McAbby. crossing over with Bones
1. Chapter 1

ok everyone, here is the sequel to Love Never Dies, i strongly recomend you read Love Never Dies before Finding Hope because it does refer to a lot of things in Love Never Dies. i do hope you like it and reviews would be great :D

**Chapter One**

Kate was six months along with her pregnancy and her and Tony couldn't be happier. Tony looked at the paper that Sunday morning. Kate came out of the hall looking sleepy. Her stomach was growing and she had taken everything in her stride up to this point.

"Morning." Tony said and he put the paper down and got her a cup of coffee.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, of course. You?" Tony called from the kitchen as Kate looked at the paper.

"Yup." Kate said half reading.

Tony came back from the kitchen with some toast and a cup of coffee. He quickly darted back to get some stuff to put on the toast.

"Thanks." Kate said sipping the coffee.

The last six months had been pretty hard on everyone. Abby had started working again and McGee was constantly worried about Rebecca and Abby. Ziva's pregnancy had been flawless and everything was going well. Gibbs had been helping her a lot and got the director to give Ziva extra leave pay because Jacob had been killed on the job and was the father of the baby. Jacob's funeral had been very sad, Kate was especially sad because Jacob had died saving her life. Jacob didn't have much of a family, so it was pretty much NCIS agents and friends that came to the funeral. Ziva had organized everything, making sure it was perfect, and it was. Ziva hadn't blamed anyone about Jacob's death. Kate however felt guilty. She had seem Ziva being torn apart over his death but she eventually found a reason to move on, she had a baby on the way and Ziva was hoping it would be a boy. Kate and Ziva had gotten really close in those few months and even Abby would be friendly and nice to her, whether she was feeling sorry for Ziva or she decided enough was enough with not liking her.

"Earth to Kate?" Tony said and Kate snapped out of her daydream and looked at Tony bewildered. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just daydreaming. What did you need?" Kate asked.

"Well this is just an idea and you can disagree with it if you want but I was thinking about holding the wedding off until after the baby is born." Tony said.

"Um yeah, that sounds good. I don't think I would be getting into a wedding dress with a pregnant belly anyway." Kate laughed.

"You're amazing you know." Tony said. "Not many people would handle what you've been through and still be able to laugh at the other end."

"Well the past is the past and we need to move on." Kate said as she smiled.

Tony started to clear up. Kate stayed at the table and started thinking again. In three months her and Tony would be parents. She smiled at the thought and placed her hand to her ever-getting larger stomach. She smiled to herself. The phone started to ring and Tony answered it.

"DiNozzo." Tony said and Kate looked up. "Yeah ok Boss. Yes I know. I know Gibbs. I got it." Tony looked frustrated as he hung up I phone.

"What is it?" Kate asked looking at him.

"Well as you know Gibbs has been very stressful in the last 6 months."

"Yeah?" Kate nodded.

"Well he is also looking after Ziva since she has no one else, well Ziva has now gone into labour and the baby room is ready at Ziva's house, but, Gibbs is getting one in his house to make sure she has another place to go if she wants. He wants us to get it ready." Tony said.

"Tony! Do you know what this means?" Kate asked looking excited.

"What?" Tony looked confused.

"We can go through Gibbs' stuff!" Kate jumped up and ran into the bedroom to get changed. Tony smiled. It was funny to see Kate so excited about such small things. Maybe it was the pregnancy. Tony had seen Abby and then Ziva go through it but actually living with a pregnant woman could be easier said then done, so Tony talked to McGee and he said one thing…'Be patient'…Tony had half laughed at this but knew that it was true. Kate came back and smiled at Tony.

"Ready?" Kate asked.

"Just a sec." Tony said and he went into the bedroom and returned with a jacket for her and him. "It's winter Kate, it's going to be cold out there." Tony said and Kate nodded. He was right. It was just coming into December. Kate jumped into the car and they drove to Gibbs' house. Tony's cell rang.

"DiNozzo." He stated. "O yes Boss, we're heading there now. What? Ok. Yeah we're on it. Ok." Tony said.

"Anything?" Kate asked looking over at him.

"Not really, he was making sure we are heading over there." Tony said.

15 minutes later they arrived there.

"Uh, Tony? How do we get in?" Kate asked looking at Tony.

Tony walked up to the door and opened it. "He never locks the door."

"Why?" Kate asked confused.

"With Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you never…ah!" Tony yelled and quickly closed the door.

"What?" Kate asked even more confused. Suddenly Kate heard barking.

"Gibbs has a dog?" Kate asked.

'I didn't know that he did. O um wow! It's big too." Tony said looking at Kate as he looked through the window.

"Maybe he's friendly." Kate said. "Come on, let's try."

"Kate I would really prefer if you didn't…" It was too late; Kate was all ready entering the house.

"Aww Tony, he's so cute and friendly. I want one!" Kate said and Tony peered into the house and saw the German Shepard.

"Kate. We are _not _getting a dog." Tony said and Kate looked up at him her eyes pleading.

"Aw! Please Tony." Tony sighed and looked at her. "Maybe we will. Now come on, we have work to do.

"Ok." Kate said and she and Tony wandered around trying to find the room where they were setting everything up. "You know Abby and McGee have a dog now." Kate said and Tony looked over at her.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, she's the smallest little thing, not sure what breed though." Kate said.

"Yeah well if we do get one, not that we are, but if we do get one, small isn't my thing. Big like this one would do me." Tony said and Kate grinned.

After working most of the morning they were finally done. Of course Tony had told Kate she can supervise, not work.

"You know its going to be nice doing the room at home for our little one." Tony said and Kate smiled.

"Yeah, it sure will." Kate said and she walked up and kissed Tony.

"O please, don't do that in here!" Gibbs' voice came from the door.

"O um hi Boss. Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Tony stuttered and Kate blushed.

"I came back to see how you were doing but it seems your all good." Gibbs said and they nodded.

"Oo…Tony?" Kate said and she put her hand to her stomach.

"Kate…what's wrong?" Tony asked and he instantly turned around and looked at her concerned. Gibbs was also by her side.

"The baby…it's kicking!" Kate said excited and quickly grabbed both Tony's and Gibbs' hand and placed it on her stomach, and sure enough the baby kicked again. Tony grinned and even Gibbs smiled as Tony wrapped his hands around her and they started laughing.

About ten minutes later they wandered out the front door and got in their cars, Gibbs back to the hospital and Tony and Kate back home.


	2. Chapter 2

ok guys, i am sooo sorry i havnt updated in a while...i had exams at school then had to prepar for a course that i ended up not going on anyway...so life has been pretty hectic but i really hope you like this chapter anyway :)

Megan

Chapter Two

Kate and Tony got in the car and drove to the hospital to visit Ziva and her new baby boy who she called after his father Jacob.

"Ok, Gibbs told me she's in the room right over…there." Tony pointed and Kate followed him. They stepped into the room where Ziva and Gibbs were talking.

"Your ears must have been itching, we were just talking about you." Ziva said as she smiled.

"Burning Ziva, your ears must have been burning." Tony said and he gave her a smile.

"Right!" Ziva said.

"How are you?" Kate asked sitting on a chair.

"I'm great! Kinda tired but great none the less!" Ziva said stifling a yawn.

"He's so cute" Kate said peering at the newborn in the crib. Ziva smiled and yawned again.

"Maybe we should leave to let you get some sleep." Tony said. "We'll see you later."

"Yup, take care of yourself Ziva." Kate said.

Kate and Tony walked across the parking lot to the car.

"You know Kate, we still need to think of names." Tony said as they got into the car.

"Yeah, but we will." Kate said and smiled at Tony.

They drove home in mostly silence.

They got home at 3pm and wandered inside to the clean apartment.

"Kate, what about for a girl…Melanie." Tony said as he followed her down the hall to the bedroom.

"That's cute." Kate grinned. "I was thinking for a boy…what about Danny?" Kate suggested.

"That's a nice name too." Tony said. He walked up to Kate and kissed her. He brought his hand up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "God I love you." He said and Kate felt tears in her eyes.

"I love you to." She said and kissed Tony. They pulled back and smiled at each other before wandering back down the hall. They sat down on the sofa, Kate leaning against Tony and Tony's hands on her stomach.

The next day they walked into the office and only found McGee there.

"Wow, where's Gibbs?" Tony asked sitting down.

"Right here, DiNozzo." Gibbs' voice came from behind Tony.

"O um hi Boss." Tony said after jumping. Kate grinned and started to pull out some paperwork.

Gibbs' phone started to ring. "Gibbs." He answered. He listened then hung up. "Grab your gear, we're going to Norfolk. McGee gas the truck, Tony call Ducky."

"On it Boss." The NCIS agents chorused.

"Kate, your on desk duty. We don't want you in the field this far along." Gibbs said and Kate looked disappointed.

"Gibbs, I can work in the field for a few more weeks. Come on." Kate pleaded.

"Kate, it is not up for debate, you are six months pregnant. You know the dangers in the field." Gibbs stated and he gave her a stern look.

"Kate I agree with Gibbs, it's to dangerous for you to be out at a crime scene." Tony said and he walked over to her.

"Tony, Gibbs, I will be fine, you all will be with me and I wont take any risks. I can't be on desk duty for another 3 months." Kate said and Tony looked at Gibbs and sighed.

"You will stay right next to either me or Tony the entire time. If we need to clear a room or anywhere you will wait away from it. Is that clear Agent Todd?" Gibbs asked walking up to her.

"Thank you Gibbs." Kate said and they continued.

They drive to Norfolk was un-eventful. There was little traffic.

"DiNozzo, bag and tag. McGee, pictures. Kate, sketches." Gibbs ordered and everyone got to work. The house was flooded with people. The Petty Officer lay dead on the floor, a knife wound to the back of the neck.

"Petty Officer Max Collins. What can you tell me Duck?" Gibbs asked kneeling down by the Petty Officer.

"I would say our Petty Officer bled out. The amount of blood around the wound is huge and the angle of the wound also says the attacker was a lot taller then him, see how the knife goes at an angle. But Jethro, this man must be at least 6 feet tall, and for the knife to be at this angle the killer must have been standing on something." Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded before standing up and walking over to a marine. "Who found him?" Gibbs asked.

"His wife sir, she was out shopping, when she came home he was dead. She screamed for help. We were driving down the road when we heard her." He explained.

"Why were your men going down to the Navy yard?" Gibbs asked.

"We were doing an exercise with them in the water." He said.

"Ok, I'm going to need the list of everyone that checked into the base." Gibbs said.

"Of course sir, we will have it for you right away." He said before turning away and walking back out the door.

"That's pretty nasty." Kate said while sketching.

"It is indeed Caitlin, it reminds me of a case when a marines wife was…" Ducky started but seeing Kate's look he stopped.

"Ok, how are we going?" Gibbs asked taking another sip of his coffee.

"Almost done here Gibbs." Kate said.

"Ok, when we're done here we'll head over to their house off base to check it out." Gibbs said.

"They have a house off base as well?" Kate asked surprised.

"Yeah, the killer could be looking for something so we'll go up there." Gibbs said and walked off.

Half an hour later they were pulled up to the house. Suddenly a crash came from inside the house.

"Kate get back to the car now!" Gibbs ordered and she did as she was told and ran back to the car. Kate saw Gibbs nod and they kicked down the door and started clearing the house.

Tony carefully looked around the corner, seeing nothing he carefully checked the room. A crash came from the back of the house and everyone ran to the back of the house.

Kate stood by the car watching and waiting. A crash caught her attention and she saw the suspect run from the back of the house down towards her. When he saw her he pulled his gun and fired, Kate returned fire before taking cover behind the car.

"Kate!" She looked up to see Tony running towards her. "Are you ok?" Tony asked holding her shoulders looking over her top to bottom.

"I'm fine Tony. I'm not hit." Kate said out of breath.

"This is why I didn't want you in the field!" Gibbs said walking up next to her.

Kate didn't say anything just looked down.

"Boss!" McGee called from inside the house.

They all walked back inside the house to find a skeleton inside the closet.

"That's not good." Tony said.

It took three hours to sort through the house, bag and tag evidence and get the body back to headquarters.

When they arrived back to NCIS, Ziva and Jacob were in the office.

"Ziva, what are you doing back here?" Gibbs asked looking at her.

"I'm going back to Israel Gibbs. I have friends there that will help me through everything. I'll come back, I just need some time." Ziva said and she handed Gibbs her badge. Tony, Kate and McGee stood shell shocked behind Gibbs.

"Ziva, you don't have to do this?" Gibbs said looking at her.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry Gibbs, but that's the way it has to be. I need to go home for a while." Ziva explained tears in her eyes. "It was really nice working here, I loved it. Thank you Gibbs. I'll be back, I promise. Bye guys." Ziva said and she walked back down to the elevator leaving the team in utter surprise. Ziva was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for the short chapter, i hope you like it anyway and i added another suprise that will either work or not work

Megan

Chapter Three

Kate sat down at her desk and sighed. Ziva's sudden leave was shocking to the entire team. She started to work on her computer to find out what Petty Officer Collins was like. Everyone was working on autopilot.

"What have we got?" Gibbs asked walking in.

"Petty Officer Max Collins was stationed at Norfolk as a communications assistant, he was being promoted as a communications officer if he did well on his tour, that starts, next week. His CO said he was focused, quick on his feet and knew how to do his job." Kate said handing Gibbs the file.

"Ok, so pretty much, we're no where?" Gibbs said throwing the file on his desk.

"I'm still looking." Kate said and walked back to her desk.

"I'm going out, and when I get back you all had better have something." Gibbs said walking out.

"Wow, someone needs coffee, and a lot of it." Tony said.

"I might go help Abby." McGee said walking at a fast pace down the stairs.

Kate and Tony watched him go before typing on their computer.

"I messed up didn't I?" Kate asked after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I should never have been in the field, I messed it all up." Kate said looking down at the desk.

"Kate, I'm not going to say you should be in the field because you shouldn't, but you've also never been pregnant before, you couldn't know, nor could any one of us here. Ok?" Tony said as he walked over and knelt down beside her.

Kate looked up at him and smiled slightly, he was always so cute when he was concerned or trying to make someone feel better. "Thanks Tony." Kate said and he pulled her into a hug.

"We had best get back to it before Gibbs comes back." Tony said quickly kissing her forehead before getting back to work. "Ok, so we know that he was murdered by someone a lot taller then him, so the killer has to be male."

"Ducky also said the killer could have been standing on something, so it could be a she." Kate pointed out.

"Have we found out who the other body is?" Tony asked.

"No, not yet. Do you think he's military?" Kate asked.

"Oh he's not." Kate and Tony turned to see Fornell and another agent.

"Ok, you mind telling us what in the world you are doing here?" Kate asked getting up.

"Agent Todd is pregnant?" Fornell asked looking at her.

"No, just a very large weight gain." Tony said sarcastically.

Fornell smirked before saying, "This is Special Agent Booth. You want to fill them in Seeley?"

"Sure. The body you found is John Carter." He informed them.

"And how would you know this?" Tony asked.

"The house has been under surveillance for some time now." Booth said.

"You put a Petty Officers house under surveillance without so much of informing us?" Kate said looking him in the eye.

"The house was rented out to a civilian Agent Todd, NCIS didn't need to know." Booth said.

"Well now that our Petty Officer has been murdered, do you think we didn't need to know?" Kate pushed back and Booth just looked at her before turning to Fornell.

"Why was the house under FBI surveillance?" Tony asked.

"We had reason to believe that there was some illegal drug dealing and maybe weapon dealing." Fornell said.

"Ok, so still how do you know who the body is?" Kate asked, this case had just taken a very mysterious turn.

"When you left we went and got finger prints from where you found the body." Booth said.

"Meaning you disturbed the scene?" Tony asked.

"We're FBI agents, I can say we did not disturb your scene." Booth said with confidence.

Kate laughed slightly, "Funny Tony, don't you think? They're FBI agents, you think Gibbs will just let them go for disturbing our crime scene?" Kate asked.

"No way, you guys should have called us, I'm sure Gibbs would have let you in." Tony smirked.

"We have come to take the body to a friend Booth knows that is an expert in skeletal remains. She's waiting outside, and she doesn't like to wait." Fornell said.

"Well she just might need to." Kate said and stepped back to her desk to call Gibbs.

this is now crossed over with Bones. please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

"Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs said answering his phone.

"Gibbs, its Kate. Um the FBI's here about our case, its to confusing to explain on the phone, so do you want me to keep them here until you come back?" Kate asked looking up at the FBI agents.

"Well that would be a good idea Agent Todd." Gibbs said and he hung up.

"You two will need to stay here until…" Suddenly a siren went off coming from down the stairs, they could only just hear it.

"It sounds like its coming from the security check." Booth said.

"Kate, stay here." Tony said and him, Booth and Fornell ran to the stairs.

Tony looked around the corner to see a woman standing there pinning the security guard.

"FREEZE!" Tony yelled and woman jumped and looked his way.

"What the hell?" Booth said looking at her. "Bones, I told you to wait. It's ok Agent DiNozzo."

"Let me decide that." Tony said still holding his gun. "Release him, and stand up against the wall." Tony said and she did as she was told. He checked her for weapons and found one strapped to her ankle. "You call that ok, Agent Booth."

"She's with the FBI." Booth said.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked the security guard.

"I've been better." He answered and Tony smiled.

"Ok, are you a special agent?" Tony asked this 'Bones' lady.

"No, I'm a forensic anthropologist." She replied.

"So why are you carrying a weapon?" Tony asked.

"She works in the field Agent DiNozzo. You are a special agent and you know that it's dangerous." Booth said and Tony thought back to earlier today.

"Your right. I know it's dangerous." Tony said handing the weapon back.

"Tony?" Tony turned around and saw Kate come around the corner.

"It's ok Kate." Tony said and Kate walked up at a quicker pace.

"Ok, so what is it that you want to see?" Tony asked.

"The skeletal remains." 'Bones' said.

"Oh that's not going to happen, we have it under control with our ME." Kate said.

"Temperance Brennan?" Ducky's voice came from behind them all.

"Dr. Mallard, its good to see you again. I didn't know you worked for NCIS." 'Bones' now became Temperance and Kate and Tony looked as confused as each other.

"Why yes, I do. What are you doing here?" Ducky asked.

"The skeletal remains in autopsy are under FBI jurisdiction, I'm here to bring the body back to the Jeffersonian." She said.

"Is there a gathering I should know about?" Gibbs said walking through.

"Um you know what boss, they'll fill you in, we're going back upstairs." Kate said and they walked quickly back to the office.

"That has got to be the strangest thing that has ever happened in my career." Tony said and Kate nodded.

"I guess we will let Gibbs sort all that out." Kate said and she sat down at her desk.

"Yup." Tony said looking back at his computer.

"We had best get a suspect for Gibbs or it'll be our ass." Kate said. Suddenly Kate's phone rang. "Agent Todd." Kate said.

"Kate, it's Abby, we might have something that could help you out." Abby said and Kate could hear the music in the background.

"Ok, we'll be down in a sec." Kate said. "Abby found something." Kate said and Tony got up.

"What you got Abby?" Tony asked as they walked through the door.

"Ok, so I was going through all the pictures and I was looking at the blood and I noticed that it was going towards the kitchen slightly and so I looked at what was beyond it and I saw a dip in the carpet, there was someone doing something on the ladder, and I am guess fixing the light that was above it. My guess is that there was an electrician there this morning. And Ducky said that the guy must have been standing on something, this is not a coincidence. I think whoever was on the ladder killed our Petty Officer." Abby said.

"Thanks Abby. Where's McGee?" Tony asked.

"He went to get Rebecca, why?" Abby asked.

"Because I need to go out there and dust the ceiling for prints." Tony said.

"Ah, why can't you take Kate?" Abby asked.

"Well she's six months pregnant and was shot at today." Tony said.

"I see your point."

"I guess you'll have to wait for McGee." Kate said looking at Tony.

"No he won't. I'm going with him." Gibbs said from behind him. "Lets go DiNozzo." Gibbs turned around and walked out.

"Good luck, Gibbs after the FBI…" Kate said shuddering. Tony looked pained as he stepped out of the room.


End file.
